Various types of inflatable passenger constraint devices are known from U.S. Pat. No. 7,059,629; U.S. Pat. No. 6,863,300; U.S. Pat. No. 6,664,470; U.S. Pat. No. 6,592,143; U.S. Pat. No. 6,302,434; U.S. Pat. No. 6,220,623; U.S. Pat. No. 6,179,324; U.S. Pat. No. 6,103,984; U.S. Pat. No. 6,079,732; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,681,055. While each of these devices appears suitable for its intended purpose, it would be desirable to provide an apparatus for an inflatable passenger protection system of a vehicle with a support bracket extending between a front pillar frame member and an interior trim component, where the bracket includes a primary attachment point and a secondary attachment point for supporting the interior trim component.